RosarioHearts
by Masterofwar
Summary: It has been two years since Sora & Co. defeated Xemnas and they have been relaxing until the King contacts them of trouble in a new world:- Youkia Academy
1. Chapter 1

Don't know if ya'll know, so let me say it. This was origionally Dragonal01's story, but he was too busy to do it. So I volunteered to do so. The first two chapters were edited to the best of my abilities, and I changed the name of the XIVth member. But other than that, nothing much has changed. Same concept, and same first two chapters. So, I hope everything goes well. Wish me luck. And thank you.

* * *

**Rosario Hearts:- The Prologue**

It had been two years since the majority of Organization XIII was taken down by the Keyblade masters. Sora, who single handedly defeated the majority of the Organization returned home after such a long time. But unknown to him, there was another secret member who had escaped the slaughter of the Organization, only because to join the Organization, you had to train until you could single handedly defeat 5000 Nobodies, and Heartless of many differing varieties and powers in a single battle. The newest member had only been found by the Organization just after Roxas, who had passed the training easily because he retained both Sora's mastery of the Keyblade & unlike the other members of the Organization could summon his weapon instantly. For the weapons used by the Organization are a reflection of their inner most being. And so to summon them they needed to have a complete understanding of themselves.

This newest member had only just finished the training whilst Sora & Riku battled Xemnas in the realm of Kingdom Hearts. And so, he returned to The World That Never was, in the traditional Organization garments of the black leather coat with silver zipper and dangles, the black leather gloves, and the long black leather boots with silver stripes ready to serve the organization, after such a long time. Upon his arrival, the newest member was outraged to find the Organization's Castle over run with thousands of Shadows, Soldiers and other such basic Heartless, and two strangers, Pete, and Maleficent, fending off the army of Heartless in The Path To Remembrance. However, no matter how skilled they were, the sheer number of the Heartless was overwhelming them. The XIVth member saw them as temporary allies in this siege and so rushed to their aid, dispatching any Heartless that crossed his path, using the metal gauntlets that were his weapons. Through them the XIVth also had the ability to wield the power of the four elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth. Although the elements were weaker than the ones used by the wielders of the single individual elements, Axel, Vexen, Larxene, and Lexaus, his ability to weild more control over these elements, surpassed the others.

When the XIVth finally reached Pete and Maleficent after beating over 1000 Heartless, faces his back towards them, to watch for an attack from any heartless who stepped forward. Maleficent and Pete were ready to drop on the spot, and yet they still stood their ground. They were not going to let theses heartless take them down so easily. Maleficent, who first noticed this newcomer to the battle asked.

"Who are you, why are you here, and why are you assisting us." asked Maleficent as she set several Heartless aflame in emerald green fire with a spell.

"I'm here to locate the other members of the Organization and to retake our castle." answered XIVth in a low, gruff voice, through which he showed no emotion, and he spoke with a slight middle class English accent. Upon answering, the XIVth member was being attacked by a soldier heartless. But it's attack proved fatal, as the XIVth member punched, Heartless in the chest channeling electricity through the gauntlets dispatching it is a cloud of black smoke.

"Whose castle? This is my castle. And once I have dispatched these Heartless invaders, I shall defeat and cast you from my property." responded Maleficent in a proud, aloof manner. using her staff to skewer a Shadow through it's head.

"Hmph... please. You barely have the strength to stand, and your pudgy friend over there is in no better condition." Stated the XIVth in the same low monotone voice, whilst punching the ground to cause a shockwave as the platform vibrated.

A few seconds passed

"Hey who're you callin' pudgy?" said Pete in a offended tone, punching a Heartless causing it to fly off the edge of the platform.

"I see he is also severely lacking in the category of intellect" answered the XIVth whilst freezing a Heartless and then shattering it into an infinite amount of ice shards.

"Err... what?" asked Pete in a confused manner, scratching his head

"Which exactly proves my point." Said the XIVth, smirking at Pete's incompetence.

"So how are you planning on defeating me exactly? And while we're on the subject, do you know the location of my fellow Organization members, dressed somewhat similarly to me? And what are you're names so I may inform my brothers of you trespassers?" XIV directed at Maleficent whilst kicking several Shadows off the edge of the platform.

"I am Maleficent, the greatest sorceress in existence. And this bubbling idiot is Pete. But I suppose that you are correct. We are a little tired fighting these heartless. So to make things easier for me, I should probably just defeat you NOW!" Cried maleficent, as she went to stab the organization member while his back was turned.

But to Maleficant's shock, without looking he caught her staff single handed and crushed it into splinters, causing the glass globe at the top to fall and shatter, causing a massive explosion of green flame. The black formless shadows were pulled into the fire, and travel to Maleficent who absorbed them and transformed into a round black shifting sphere, which morphed into the form of a great black dragon, with pure emerald green eyes without irises or pupils, great black wings with a span of over 200 feet, and a long black spiked tail.

**"..HAAA, WHAT HOPE DO YOU POSSIBLY HAVE NOW OF DEFEATING ME?!"** Roared the dragon Maleficent, spewing a great jet of emerald green flame towards the XIVth member, who nonchalantly raised a gauntlet and absorbed the flame. To Maleficent's shock, he redirected the flame out of his other gauntlet towards the throngs of Heartless, vaporizing most of them instantly.

"This is the best you can do? Hmph I expected more." Sighed the XIVth member. After all of that bragging that this witch spewed out, this was the limit of her power? How pathetic. He had more trouble breathing than fighting her.

"Oh well. Is there anything else you want to try and throw at me?" voiced the XIVth member, in a rather bored voice. He continued to mock the dragon, by looking at the fingertips of his silver and white rimmed gauntlets, paying no attention to his enemy.

Maleficent's rage boiled at these actions. How dare this insect look down on her? With all of her power, she could bring the fire's of hell itself and force it to rain down on his head. Well then, if this fool wanted to die so quickly, so be it.

**"YOU IMPUTENT LITTLE ****PEST****, WHAT IS YOUR NAME SO I MAY ENGRAVE IT UPON YOUR ****TOMBSTONE****?**" Roared Maleficent whilst swiping at the XIVth member with her claws.

"I only inform those of greater or equal strength of my true Organization name if they are outside of the Organization." The nobody spoke in an in dignified fashion, as he caught one of Maleficent claws mid-swing.

Using the momentum of the dragons attack, the XIVth member flipped her over onto her back, an impressive feat as the dragon weighed over 20 tons. The dragon was in complete and utter shock. How can someone be so strong? Was this the power of the nobodies? The organization? Compared to him, she was merely a flea. For the first time in Maleficent's life, she felt true fear. If this was the power of the organization, of the nobodies, then she was no match for them to begin with. The dragon was pulled out of her shocked state, as she felt the XIVth's member climb on top of her, and pull back his arm to prepare for the finishing blow. The nobody prepared to send a powerful punch infused with the power of lightning, straight to her chest.

"I'm afraid that you fall under none of the categories I stated. And so to you, you refer to me as... 'The Valiant Fist'". With these last words, the XIVth member drove his fist straight through Maleficent, leaving a hole large enough to fit several people through . Maleficent let out one great final screaming roar before starting to fade, with wisps of darkness rising from the corpse as it disintegrated leaving noting but a smear and a large dent where XIVth's had fist connected with the platform.

He then turned to Pete who was standing there gaping at him in horror.

"Y...Y...you can't have beat Maleficent!! she's one of the most powerful people I know!!" stammered Pete, who stared at the XIVth member in complete disbelief and horror.

The Valiant Fist, facing the remainder of the Heartless horde, turned his head slightly and said in his usual monotone

"I can and did. Now assist me in defeating the rest of these Heartless or I shall take your head from your shoulders. Which would be a pity as I'm sure they're quite close." He then suddenly sprinted towards the remainder of the Heartless. Flames sprouted from his gauntlets, licking the air in the immediate area ready to consume anything it touched. The Valiant Fist ran into the horde in a blaze of fire, destroying all enemies within a 60 meter radius.

"Well are you helping or not?" XIV shouted over his shoulder, and Pete jumped into action and ran fists flailing into the horde.

"Good choice" said XIV with a smile on his face underneath his hood.

**~10 MINUTES LATER~**

The XIVth member and Pete stood back to back completely alone and panting from the exertion of fighting so many Heartless, the XIVth only slightly, whilst Pete was bent over panting to regain his breath. After regaining his breath, the XIVth turned to face Pete.

"Now that they are out of the way, I have some questions for you. Whether you answer correctly or to the best of you're knowledge will decide if I allow you to live or not. Do you understand" the XIVth said coldly, to which Pete responded by nodding faster than a bobbleheaded dog.

"Good now where are the rest of the Organization?" enquired the XIVth once again in his monotone voice.

"Umm...Err...Their dead. That Sora kid an' his friends killed 'em Mr. Fist" Pete responded almost instantaneously.

"WHAT!!! HOW COULD THEY BE DEAD?!!! HOW COULD A BUNCH OF KIDS KILL THE ORGANIZATION????!!!!!!" roared the XIVth member. There was no way possible that a mere child could destroy every last member of the organization. This must be a trick.

"Sora's a Keyblade master, and so are his friends Riku, Kairi & the King." Answered Pete, who cowered from the Nobody''s reaction

"So the Keyblade masters have dispatched everyone? They'll pay for this. The Organization will have it's revenge. Where are they now?"

"Um they went up those stairs over there about an hour ago." said Pete pointing towards the stairs that led to The Altar Of Remembrance.

"Ah so they have gone to see the superior. Well then, they won't last long against him. I need to see him also. Come with me and he may reward you for defending our castle." said the XIVth member.

"Really?" said Pete hopefully,

"Maybe if he's in a good mood. Which he should be, seeing as Kingdom Hearts should be completed by now, and the Keyblade masters being defeated." Responded the XIVth member as he started walking to the stairs, with Pete waddling behind him.

**~A FEW MINUTES LATER~ **

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed XIV as he saw Kingdom Hearts remains and the giant door floating detached, 20 m from the Altar.

"Xemnas is dead. And the Keyblade bearers are free, careless, and living. I must resurrect the fallen members and bring revenge down on their heads."

"Well I'll be off then ... bye." shouted Pete running back down the stairs. before coming to a halt as the XIVth member leapt in the air, flipping backwards, and landing in front of Pete.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are going to help me collect hearts to rebuild Kingdom Hearts."

"Wh-Why should I?" said Pete standing to his fullest height. The XIVth member smirked under his hood at Pete's attempted bravery. Apparently this fool had forgotten who was in charge.

"For two reasons. 1; If you don't, I will kill you. And 2; If you do I will reward you with power nearly equal to mine."

Pete pondered his options for a minute, mulling it over before he said.

"Fine I accept."

"Good. Now then, shall we get started?" Said the XIVth member, lowering his hood to expose his face to Pete for the first time.

He had a shapely face, quite handsome with blue eyes that changed color in differing lighting, short, dark brown near black colored hair simply styled, so that it all spiked towards the left side of his head.

"I am known as The Valiant Fist in the organization, but the name given to me is Rion." Stated the XIVth member

"I thought you only told people your Organization name if they are of greater or equal strength to you" said Pete quite shocked

"Or if I'm addressing my servants." simply stated Rion. ''Now let's get to work.''

**~TWO YEARS LATER~**

"Ahh, after two long Years finally Kingdom Hearts is completed again. Now I may resurrect our fallen brethren, and finally get our revenge against Sora and his friends. Right Pete?"  
said Rion quite content.

Pete, who had changed quite a bit, was wearing an Organization outfit, lost quite some weight and whose face had changed somewhat also. He had become more intelligence, all because he had become a Nobody.

"Yes Rion," answered Pete who had his massive broadsword sheathed on his back.

"I kept my promise, did I not? Although I still apologize about you falling prey of the Heartless. It was not my intention." Stated Rion.

"I know. But I am now more powerful than ever because of it. And besides. You and I know that you can't feel guilt. We lack hearts." Responded Pete quite calmly.

"Yes, you're right. But we shall remedy that soon enough. Now I shall start the ritual." said Rion with his back to Pete.

**"KINGDOM HEARTS QUENCHED FULL TO THE BRIM WITH HEARTS RESSURECT OUR FALLEN BRETHEREN, WITH THE POWER OF THE HEARTS WE COLLECTED. HEARTS FILLED WITH ANGER, PEACE, SORROW, HAPPINESS, LIGHT, AND DARKNESS.**" Addressed Rion to Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts reacted by breaking apart completely, and the individual hearts joined into 12 separate beings on the top of the Altar and 2 individual Hearts joined with Pete and Rion.

A minute later the original 12, Rion, and Pete were standing there at peace with themselves. It Xemnas was the first to speak.

''So Rion. You have resurrected us. But why didn't you also restore our hearts brother?'' Asked Xemnas

"Kingdom Hearts only had the power to resurrect you or restore Hearts. Not both at the same time regrettably." Responded Rion with sorrow in his voice

"Very well. Now my brother. As your reward for reviving us, you may decide. What should our first choice of action be?" said Xemnas to Rion.

"That we should hunt down the Keyblade bearers and reap Vengeance for killing you my brothers, and of course to rebuild Kingdom Hearts to regain our Hearts" Said Rion bowing to Xemnas.

"I full hardheadedly agree to your proposal. What do you say my fellow brothers and sister?" Enquired Xemnas

In response 11 other voices called out "Aye."

"So my brothers. In which world shall we start working towards our goal?" Xemnas asked the group in general. It was Xalen who answered.

"A new world has appeared in this galaxy. it appeared just before I returned here to resurrect you, so it is completely free of both Heartless or Nobodies and filled with fresh hearts to gather." Answered Rion.

"Is that so what is the name of this new world" asked Xemnas

"Youkai Academy, Xemnas." said Rion with a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick explanation of this chapter. It's starting off as Riku recalling everything he and Sora have been through and I'll have edited the rest too. After this chapter, the rest of the story is all me. Also, good news. I ain't going to the military!!! Whoo hooo!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Meetings**

_It's been two years since that day. The day everything changed for me. four years ago, my home, Destiny Islands, was consumed by the darkness. An awful incident that I had a hand in. I was weak then. I let my desire to see the other worlds consume my judgement. And in the end, I lost everything. My home, my family, the woman I loved, and of course, my best friend. Sora had been chosen by the keyblade that day, and through all of the hardships thrown at him, he had proven himself to be the keyblade's chosen one. But he was not alone. I myself had been chosen by the keyblade. Unlike Sora's keyblade, which held the power of light, my blade, soul eater, was a keyblade of darkness. It only made sense that we would cross blades with each other. Only this time, unlike our days as children, it wasn't for fun. I had given into the darkness, and in doing so, I had become a threat to the world of light. And it was Sora's duty, to do whatever it takes to protect the world of light. I figured that he had no chance against me, but I was proven wrong. Sora had gained a new found strength and bested me. But even then, I would not give up. I drowned myself deeper into the darkness, and faced Sora again. Yet once again, I was defeated. Not just by Sora, but the darkness itself._

_By giving myself completely to the darkness, I had lost my heart, and was possessed by an evil man named Xehanort. But after seeing what he planned to do, I couldn't let him go through with it. After Sora defeated Xehanort, he took refuge inside my heart, biding his time, so he can take me again. But I wouldn't let him. I spent a whole year in the realm of darkness, fending him off, and keeping him from taking me over. But by fighting him off, the power of darkness,became my most powerful weapon. The only cost, was my form. I became Xehanort, though my mind and heart were my own. I did this for Sora. Sora. To me, he was more like my little brother. He had become a heartless, returned to being human, and lost his memory, all for the sake of finding me. It was only fair that I returned the favor, and helped to restore him. But it seemed that after his awakening, he had to deal with an evil group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. He fought them, and with my help, defeated them all. That little sap actually helped me once again, by helping me return to my former self. Though darkness still eclipse my heart, thanks to Sora, I gained full control over it. And eventually, after two years, we returned home. To our families, to Kairi, everyone._

_It's been two years since then. I am now 18 years old. Sora and Kairi are 17. And finally, after hiding their feelings, they're dating now. Not much else has changed about us though. I still practiced my swordsmanship with Sora, and after returning home, Kairi insisted we teach her how to fight as well. Sora's still the same as well, still naive as he's always been. But even through all of that, he seems more wiser, and focused. It only happens when he's fighting, but still, it's kinda nice to see how much he has grown. And then there was Kairi. Wow. It was s as if there was no end to her beauty. She had matured into such a beautiful woman. And she even seemed stronger and more adventurous. _

_I'd say the biggest change was when Sora and Kairi finally confessed their love for each other. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie_,_and myself hid behind the bushes to get a good look. It was the most surprising, and happiest moment of our lives. That is, until selphie sneezed and alerted Soa and Kairi. And to think, we were only seconds away from seeing them kiss, only to be chased down by two angry keyblade wielders. Yeah. Those two are lucky. They've had each other since Sora found her on the beach. And it was only a matter of time before they realized it. And as happy as I am for them, I can't help but envy Sora. He found something that I wanted. A relationship. And with his perfect girl. So now I have to wonder. Where is my perfect girl?_

Riku was currently alone sitting on the old tree, on the island staring up at the cloudless sky, pondering many things. But mainly, he wondered about his love life. Of course, at the age of 18, you begin to wonder about such things. He had been to countless worlds, and yet, he never found the one who could make his heart pound with such ferocity. His appearance had inproved over the years, and as such, he had gained many fan girls around the island. But all they wanted was his looks. Not his heart. Many had asked him out on dates, but he turned them all down. What would be the point of being with someone, if their heart was not into the relationship. A true relationship, should be between two people who simply adore each other, and don't care about the benefits. If these fan girls only wanted his looks, then they could jump in a ditch for all he cared. The dark warrior would not waste time with such petty women.

No. He wanted more than that.

Don't misunderstand. The island was filled with girls who looked past outer appearances. But they had already chosen someone. Even Selphie, had fallen for Tidus, shortly after Sora and Kairi had become a couple, leaving Riku with no one. He began to wonder why he even bothered. Maybe he was doomed to be alone, forever. Though this was a fate that he figured was his, since he first abandoned the islands. A fate, that no one wishes to recieve.

Sora was just wandering the island, taking in the peaceful atmosphere, until he noticed Riku, staring off at space. Sora had wondered what Riku was doing here by himself. It wasn't odd to find Riku doing so. Even Sora and Kairi had done so from time to time. It was their favorite past time. But to see Riku here by himself, without even one person on the island, was a rarity on itself. Sora had decided to see if he was alright, but it was then that he had decided, it would be a good idea to sneak up on Riku, and tackle him from behind. Slowly but steady, Sora had crept towards his childhood friend, attempting to surprise him. Riku showed no signs of acknowledging Sora's presence, which caused Sora to think that he was undetected. Once in position, Sora had lept towards Riku, assured that it was his victory. But before Sora had made contact, Riku had moved out of the way, leaving Sora, with a face full of dirt.

"UMMMPPHHH." grunted Sora as he made contact with the earth.

"Hey Sora." laughed Riku as he put out a hand to help his old friend to his feet. It amazed Riku how someone so naive could be the one who saved the worlds countless times. It was unknown to Riku, if it was either his skill, or sheer dumb luck.

"Hey Riku" coughed Sora through a cloud of dust. "Sooo what'cha doing?"

"Ah just thinking about stuff, you should try it sometime." said Riku as he moved to his default position of leaning against the tree with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Ha Ha. but seriously what are you thinking about?" asked Sora as he dusted himself down and went to sit in his usual spot on the tree

"How I'm never going to find a real relationship on this island." sighed Riku as he faced the ocean.

"SHHHHHHHHH don't say that in front of the fan girls. they'll never deal with it." whispered Sora through cupped hands into Riku's ear. After Sora was through whispering, he smiled at his friend and mused at his situation. "You know, it's kinda odd how you haven't found a girlfriend yet, Riku. I mean, look at you. You have all of these fan girls after you, and yet, you haven't made a choice out f any of them. Are you sure, you're not just being picky?"

"I'm being serious, Sora. All of the girls here are only after my face. That's not what I want. I want to have what you and Kairi have. I want to be able to feel that way about a girl. And have her feel the same about me." stated Riku facing Sora, being deathly serious.

Sora Had never seen Riku so determined before, and he realized that he really was struggling with this. Riku's statement held a very strong point. If it was Sora, and Kairi had only wanted him for his looks, he probably would not have waisted his time with her. And with this, Sora looked back at Riku and responded in a serious voice, very unlike his usual manner.

"Riku you will find her one day, hopefully one day soon. But whether it is today, or even if it's tomorrow. You _will _find her. I promise." reassured Sora with utmost seriousness. Riku had never seen such a serious side to Sora, and he truly admired that about him. He may have been naive, but his heart would always be for his friends. And if they were ever in trouble, the bravery, wisdom and strength would come out, showing everyone, why he is the keyblade wielder of light.

"Okay I believe you Sora." said Riku before again falling back to his default position again.

"You got to remember what I said to you two years ago." said Sora returning to his usual relaxed self.

~flashback~

_The last few Dusk fell defeated and disintegrated into balls of silver light. The long awaited battle with the organization was over. Sora was relieved, to finally see the last remnant of Xehanort, disappear from the world. He had caused so much suffering across the worlds. All in the hope of embracing darkness, and creating a world filled to the brim with it. And with the death of his nobody, Xemnas, at long last, he was finally gone from this plain. Sora's trace of thought was broken as he noticed his friend Riku, had fallen to his knees. He had been fighting the army of dusk injured. It was a miracle hat he was able to last for so long. _

_Sora knelt down too help his childhood friend before hearing Riku speak._

_"Sora...I can't..." gasped Riku, unable to find the strength to stand. Though battered and wounded, Riku felt that his struggle was over. He had atoned for his sins, conquered the darkness within him, and saved his two best friends. His only regret, was that he could not help Sora return home._

_"Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not." responded Sora almost Instantaneously. Riku was surprised nonetheless and so grabbed Riku, helped him to his feet, put Riku's arm behind his head, and grabbed the back of his belt. _

_"How can you Say that? Even if we could go on ... look where we are." Replied Riku_

_"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long." Sora said, he then turned to Riku and said "You gotta try and think positive!"_

_~ End Flashback~_

"So I've got to think positive... Still as simple as ever. Aren't you, buddy?" teased Riku.

"Hey! What's that mean?! I'm trying to help you!" cried Sora, returning to his naive behavior. Seeing the old Sora would bring a smile to anyone's face. Including the dark warrior.

"Thanks Sora. I can always count on you." said Riku

"No problem." replied Sora. Though he said this, it would be difficult to find Riku that possible mate. None of the girls here were worth Riku's time. And they could not just borrow a gummi ship to find one. They were only used for emergencies. And there hasn't been one of those for two years.

"SORA!!! RIKU!!!" Sora and Riku were shaken out of their individual thoughts after hearing the familiar voice of the seventh princess of heart, Kairi. She had come from the mainland,hoping to find Sora and Riku. And whatever the reason was, it must have been important, as she seemed to be out of breath from running after so long.

"Kairi?! What's wrong?!" cried Sora and Riku at the same time.

"We've just got a letter from the King." said Kairi a little breathlessly, Carrying a letter in a bottle with the king's symbol imprinted on it.

"Really? what does it say?" asked Sora, as he inspected the bottle.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Said Kairi, as she handed the bottle to Sora. As Sora opened the bottle and began reading the letter, Riku and Kairi awaited to hear what the King had to say.

~_Dear Sora, Riku, & Kairi_

_I hope you are feeling well. Donald, Goofy and I truly miss the three of you. Before I go any further, I'm a afraid I'll have to apologize for interrupting your lives again. But there is a new development in the worlds. A new world has materialized called __Youkai __Academy__ that links to a second larger world which isn't __accessible in our universe. A place called Earth coming out in a country called __Japan__. There has been a lot of Heartless and even Nobody activity in these worlds, which we need to stop by sealing __the Keyholes and defeating the Heartless and Nobodies until they are at a more manageable number than they are. Please go to the tower to see Yen Sid for more details._

_The King x_

_P.S. If you've received this message then a gummi ship should have landed on the Island, near the wooden scaffolding. There is a cloaking device activated on the ship. You'll have to find it as soon as possible. The sooner you leave for the tower, the better.~_

After Sora had finished reading the letter, the three keyblade wielders ran to the wooden scaflding, hoping to find the ship and begin their next adventure. After reaching the wooden scafolding, the trio rested after running from the other side of the island.

"Keep walking with your hands in front of you until you hit something solid that you cant see. Then call for the rest of us."

"Okay." responded Riku and Kairi, as they separated t find the ship. they searched for what seemed like hours, annoyed that it was so hard to find. For all they knew, the king could have transported it closer to their original location.

"I found it!!" After a while, Sora had stumbled across the cloaked ship. He then fondled around the outer shell for a few seconds, and finally found the cloaking device, quickly shutting it off. Sora smiled brightly when he discovered which model the king had sent. It was of course his favorite.

''The King sent the _Highwind_.'' said Sora with a smile on his face. Riku could not help but notice the name that Sora had given the gummi ship.

''You named your gummi ship after our old raft?'' asked Riku with a smirk on his face. It was typical of Sora.

''Yeah and?'' responded Sora, feeling oddly defensive about the name he had given his ship.

''Nothing.'' smiled Riku.

''Okay let's get in and let's go'' Said Kairi climbing up to cockpit. Sora and Riku merely stared in awe at her eagerness to leave. It always amazed Sora and Riku, to see Kairi so energetic to go on an adventure. Of course, Sora did remember that she was a little upset that he and Riku had been on such an adventure while she led a normal life, after they had returned.

Following Kairi, Sora and Riku had climbed aboard the gummi ship, preparing for take off. Sora, being experience when flying a gummi ship, took the helm and began to take off.

"There's no telling what we'll encounter in this new world. We may be dealing with brand new heartless, and even new nobodies. And let's not forget, there may be individuals who dabble in darkness. I suggest we keep our eyes open. Are you two ready?" said Riku, wanting to make sure there were no doubts in the hearts of his two closest friends.

"I'm ready." replied Kairi, all to eager to have an adventure of this proportion.

"I am as well." said Sora, once again showing the wisdom and bravery that was known to all who knew him.

"Alright then. Let's go." said Riku. After making the proper preparations for take off, Sora started the engine to the ship, and took off.

_You know. It's funny. Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to leave this island. And even though it's been two years since I've been back, I find it hard to leave. But then....Maybe this is what the three of us need to overcome as keyblade wielders. As long as the keyblade is with us, we'll have to keep fighting. We were chosen for this fate, and it is one that we cannot escape. But still...I wonder what it would be like, if we never came across the keyblade. If only we could continue to enjoy the peace on this island. If only...._


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is kinda long. I've been working on it for days. With barely any sleep. Hell it's Freaking 3:52 in the morning!!! I've been hallucinating, passing out, and I think I'm freaking a lot of people in my life out!!! Do you know what it's like to see Yukari, fantasizing about Kokoa of all people?! That's how bad it is!!! And yet, because I love writing, and the respect and appreciation I get from my readers, I sacrificed my sanity for that!!! You better be grateful!! And if Sora doesn't stop singing Poker face by Lady gaga, I'm gonna come over there, and I'm gonna shove a keyblade up his ass!!!! Give me some more coffee!!! This ain't shit, you punk motha-**

**Tsukune(grabs Master and holds him down)**

**Moka- Ok, this chapter introduces some r+v Characters, and unites them with the keyblade masters. The author also figured he'd do this like Kingdom hearts 2, and do a part of the story first. So the first part of the story will take part in the R+V world. The second in the Kingdom hearts world. It's been a while since the author has played Kingdom hearts, so there aren't that many heartless. Only the few that he remembers. The names anyway. So please, bear with him. He'll get the names of the others in KH 2 and maybe some from the first that he remembers as well. **

**Sora- And on that note, please enjoy. We hope it's good.**

**What are you doing?!! Get off me!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The tower, and the youkai world.

On their way to the tower, the trio make a stop in twilight town to stock up on supplies. While they were there, they ran into Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. For Sora and Kairi, it was a treasure to see their friends after so long. So much had changed in their absence. Hayner and Ollette have started dating. They've been together for 4 months now, and are still going strong. Pence has started his own little business, and working part time with the town's moogle. Not only is he working in synthesizing items, he even has his own mini tech shop set up in the old haunted mansion. Siefer is still acting like a jerk, but his group has become well known now. Siefer, Rai, and Fuu, are now the cities official, law enforcing committee, while vivi, assisted in conserving the plant life near the haunted mansion. It seemed that since he would always hang around the trees more than with Seifer and his gang, he took a liking to the plant life, and wanted to help improve it. Hearing how good things were going for the town and it's inhabitants was enough to put their hearts in such a good mood.

After catching up with old friends, the three Keyblade wielders got on the ghost train, and traveled to the tower, where master Yen sid was waiting on them.

"I can't believe so much has changed over half a year. I wonder how the other worlds are coming along." Said Sora, amazed by how much twilight town has evolved.

"Yeah. I'd love to visit Radiant Garden again. It's become so beautiful. And I want to see how far Cid and Yuffie's relationship has progressed." Said Kairi, wearing her smile, that could brighten up the entire room. Though, Kairi is happy for the two members of Radiant Garden's restoration committee, Sora and Riku shuddered at the thought that those two were together. It was true. You can find love blooming with the most unexpecting people.

Riku, once again reminded of his dilemma, began to grow impatient. The thought that he may never find the one he loves was wearing down on his morale. Everywhere around him, people were finding love, even in the most unexpected people. Yet here he was, alone as always. After loosing Kairi to Sora, he had given hope on love. But the moment he escaped the darkness in his heart, he began to hope for love once again. But finding love was never an easy task. It was nearly impossible. And Riku was once again, on the verge of giving up hope.

But these thoughts were quickly put aside. There were more important affairs to handle. Once the tower came into view, did Riku decide that for now, he would put the troubles of love aside, and focus on what his duty, as a Keyblade wielder. To eradicate the heartless, and the defend the world of light, from the darkness. All who would threaten the light, would find death, by his hands.

As the trio reached the tower, Riku and Kairi had found this place to be an amazing view. Riku has had the pleasure of meeting Yen Sid three years ago, but never had he visited his tower. And for Kairi, who had never met the sorcerer, was truly shocked by the mysterious building.

"Hey guys, come on!!! The sooner we get to the top, the sooner we can go to youkai academy!!" cried Sora, calling out to his friends.

After noticing that Sora had went ahead of them, Riku and Kairi, hurried after him, traveling the inside of the tower to face the man, who had taught the king all he knows. The way to the top of the building was long and tiresome. Kairi, had no idea that the inside would be so mass in size. The inside of the building, looked like an inter dimensional pathway. Each level of stairs were disconnected, and ended in portals of light, masked by doorways, into three separate rooms. It took a few hours to finally reach Yen Sid's room, but for Riku and Kairi, it felt like hours. How did Sora manage to climb these stairs, and not even break a sweat? Sometimes, that boy truly amazed the pair.

Approaching the door to Yen Sid's quarters, the trio shivered with anticipation. Surely the old sorcerer, new what awaited the three of them and the source of all the world's troubles. Surely, he could give a better understanding than the king's letter. Throwing away his anxiety, Sora opened the door and approached Yen Sid's desk. Yen Sid, was an elderly man, dressed in a blue hat, with stars decorating all around it. The rest of him, was covered from the neck down in a blue robe. His beard ran down to his stomach, and his eyes, were focused and serious, almost as if they were permanently focused into a glare.

Remembering their manners, Riku and Kairi bowed their heads in respect to the king's teacher.

"Master Yen Sid. It has been a while." Said Riku, acknowledging the man in respect.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. I've heard tales of you from my friends." Responded Kairi, truly amazed by the man in front of her. If this man had taught the king all that he knew, there was no telling how powerful he truly was.

"Long time no see." Said Sora, earning a glare from Riku and Kairi. Apparently the young man, had failed to see when to show the proper respect. Sensing the others patience running thin with Sora, Yen Sid immediately brought their attention to him.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. I assume that the king has told you of the new world?" Said the old sorcerer, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes sir. We've been notified about the heartless that have already began to show their presence in the new world. The king wanted us to come see you, so we can be prepared for what may happen to us." Replied Sora, hoping to put aside Riku and Kairi's lingering impatience with his naïve behavior.

"Yes. As you know, heartless and nobodies, have begun to create chaos in this new world. Though they haven't stolen any hearts left, it is only a matter of time before they increase their ranks, and overcome this new world. You three are being sent to bring the heartless and nobody ranks down to a more manageable level. But you must be vigilant. They are not the only threat to be weary of."

And with that, Yen Sid produced an image of a robed man, with two glowing eyes, wearing a cross around his neck. The trio looked towards the figure, and received a chilling feeling from what they saw.

"What you see is a youkai. This one in particular, is known as one of the three dark lords. Powerful Youkai that rule over all of the youkai realms. Youkai academy is run by this man. He is known as the exorcist, and has been notified of your arrival. He will aid you when you get there. But be warned. Like the heartless and nobodies, Youkai's come in all shapes and sizes. Some are weak, and some have frightening powers. Never let your guard down!! But I assure you of this. Like humans, there are youkai who are against evil, and wish to live peacefully with humans. Though similar, they have their own differences to us humans. Their emotions for one, are more heightened than ours. Anger, lust, hatred, love, happiness, and sadness. For the Youkai, these emotions are multiplied. And they could drive the Youkai to act out on their instincts. However..."

The image of the robed man, changed into a young woman, with long silver hair, and red slitted eyes. An evil grin on her face, showing her elongated canines. Though the woman was very beautiful, her presence felt dark and menacing.

"There are youkai who look down on humans, and even lower ranked Youkai. To them, they are but mere cattle, to serve as playthings, or food. Take this specimen for example. This is a vampire. An S-ranked Youkai, known to be the strongest of all youkai. They are fierce, powerful, and carnivorous creatures that feed on the blood of others. Their pride and vanity are what drive them to do as they please, claiming to be as close to the gods themselves. They are not a foe you should take lightly. Be vigilant."

The trio looked onto the woman, and all nodded their heads. They weren't sure what other type of Youkai were awaiting them, but they knew to be weary of the vampires.

"Now. The place where you will be traveling to is a school named after the world itself. Youkai academy is a place that teaches Youkai to co-exist with the humans. They mask themselves as other human beings to blend in and hide what they truly are. This school is placed within a special barrier hiding it from the humans. For the safety of both species, no human is allowed within the school's surroundings. And any human caught within the campus, will be killed on the spot."

"Then what the hell is the point of the academy? If they're supposed to learn to cope with humans, then why kill any off? Hell Why not let some attend the academy?" asked Riku, forgetting who he was speaking to.

"You should know Riku, humans are not always as welcoming as you may think. The one advantage that humans have against Youkai is numbers. We can reproduce more than Youkai can. There are a few Youkai, who reach menopause at an early age. If the humans had found out about the academy and the existence of humans, the result could be catastrophic. War would break out between the species. Streets would be painted with blood, and chaos would ensue between the worlds."

Riku nodded his head in understanding. As the Keyblade bearers, it was the trio's job to make sure peace would prosper within the worlds. Preventing a war that could damage the world was their duty.

"But wait a sec. We're humans, so we shouldn't be able to enter the academy. How are we gonna handle the heartless?" asked Sora, bringing up a good point.

"The man you saw will pardon your existence within the academy, masking your true identities, to avoid any unnecessary conflicts. Apparently, he has already prepared for this situation. Now then, before you go, you will need extra assistance. If I may draw your attention to the window."

The trio, walked to the window and noticed a gummi ship hovering outside. The cockpit released it's locks and opened revealing it's inhabitants. Sora's eyes began to tear up as he caught a glimpse of who's inside. Riku and Kairi, having similar results, smiled at their friends. Inside the Gummi ship, were the residents of Disney castle, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. The three looked to the window and waved at their friends, happy to see the three of them once more.

"Now then, it is time for you to depart. But know this. If any of you are discovered, it may mean danger. Choose your allies wisely." Said the old man, gesturing to the three Keyblade wielders.

"We will sir. We promise. Thank you for all of your help." Said Kairi, bowing her head in respect.

And with that, the trio, raced to the outside of the tower, were they were met with their friends. It was a heart felt reunion. Sora was tackled to the ground by Donald and Goofy. While the king rushed to Riku, who he considered as his best friend. After which all three embraced Kairi, who was more than happy to see them as well. After catching up and greeting each other, they headed for their ship, and departed for Youkai academy. Along the way, Sora was haggled by Donald and Goofy about his relationship with Kairi.

"Aww, Sora. You finally told her how you felt. What took you so long?" asked Donald, who initiated the teasing.

"What? That's none of your business, Donald!!" replied Sora, turning red as a cherry.

"Hey Sora, how come your face is all red? Ahyuck!" stated Goofy continuing the teasing.

"Come on guys, quit it! This is embarrassing!" cried Sora. The teasing immediately ceased when their destination came into view.

"Okay, guys. We have a lot to do when we get there. We should start by taking out as many heartless we find. The sooner we're done. The sooner we can celebrate." Said the king.

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation, and prepared for landing. This would be brand new test for the Keyblade wielders. A test that they willingly accept. No matter what they had to face, they would not fail. They cannot fail.

Upon landing, the group noticed that their destination was still a long way ahead. And it most likely would take a while before they got there. Beside them, was a scarecrow carrying a sign around it's neck.

"It says 'bus stop'. This must be where the students come in from their homes." Noted Goofy, examining the scarecrow

"This place is kinda spooky. I don't like the feel of it. How could anyone want to attend school here?" stated Kairi, obviously not liking what she saw.

"I know what you mean. Even the river looks off. It looks almost like blood." Replied Sora, pointing out to the river.

"This place seems different. It's almost like Halloween town. But even scarier." Said Donald, shivering at what may occur.

"Welp, we won't know what this place is like until we get to the academy. We better get going as soon as possible." Stated the king.

Considering what the king said, the rest knew he was right. To get a better understanding of this new world, it would be better to explore their new surroundings. With that in mind, the group went on their way to the academy, and hopefully, to end the heartless menace. No later than they departed did Riku notice someone crouched down by the cliff. She seemed to be troubled by something. And whatever it was, it truly bothered her. She was crying her eyes out, not even noticing the others. Riku, was truly amazed by what he saw. Even with tears in her eyes, this girl seemed to be very beautiful. She was wearing a baggy shirt with long sleeves, which had to be too hot for this weather, a stripped skirt that went up a little above the knees. She wore white sneakers, with purple stripped socks. Inside her mouth was a lollipop, which she occasionally sucked on. Long purple hair that traveled to the small of her back. And her eyes, though filled with tears were oddly beautiful. They seemed endless, aurora colored, and yet, through that beauty, there was sadness as well. What could have happened to her? Why was she crying? And why does he find her so fascinating? These were the thoughts that swan around in Riku's head. His eyes were glued to her, and he couldn't find the urge to take them off of her. Subconsciously, he took a few steady and slow steps towards her.

But his steps were interrupted, once his eyes found a new sight. A group of heartless had spawned behind her, and were slowly creeping up towards her. Riku, hastened his steps and drew his Keyblade, charging the foul creatures of darkness. The young girl, after hearing the drawing of the Keyblade, turned her head towards Riku, in shock by what she saw. Her first thoughts were that he attempted to kill her. A death that she would not avoid. She had been rejected by the one she loved, and could not bear the thought of living without him. If she was doomed to die, then let death come for her then. It was then that something moved within the corner of her eyes. As she turned her head, she noticed strange black creatures, approaching her. One of them, a neoshadow, had launched into the air, extending it's claws, and preparing to attack. Her eyes widen at the sight, and pure shock takes her over, freezing her on the spot. The heartless now inches away from her face, ready to deal the fatal blow. But in a flash, the heartless was gone, dissipated into a puff of black smoke.

As the girl regained her senses, she noticed the young man who had charged in, with his weapon drawn, was the one who had slayed the strange creature. He looked towards her over his shoulder, looking straight into her eyes, and once again was frozen in place. This young man was so beautiful. It was as if he was crafted as an angel. But whether or not he was an angel, he had saved her life. But from what? What were these creatures?

"Riku!! We're coming!!"

The young girl's face turned to see another young man, and a young girl charging in with their weapons drawn as well. And following behind them were.......A mouse...a dog...and a duck?

"Hey!! You!!" called Riku, drawing the attention of the young woman. "You better run, if you know what's good for you!!"

And with that, Riku charged in without a second thought. Another neoshadow, had launched itself towards him, spinning like a drill in the air. But Riku, slid underneath the creature and cut it in two from the waist. Another charged in from the front as well, but Riku merely dodged it's attack, and delivered a powerful kick to it's stomach before turning to cut down another creature that was bold enough to attack him from behind. While Riku was distracted, a crimson jazz charged him from his blind spot, but Sora leaped into the air and cleaved the beast head from it's body. A few soldier heartless had leapt into the air to attack Sora, but their efforts to bring him down were hopeless, as glided past them, and sliced through them as he passed. Kairi was confronted by a few shamans, but she stood her ground, as they all charged her at once. Utilizing the magic she learned from Sora, Kairi summoned a ring of fire to surround her and burn all of the heartless that charged her. Leaping out of the fire, Kairi ran through each heartless and delivered multiple blows to each body until they were all destroyed. The King, followed by Donald and Goofy, leapt from heartless to heartless, slaying down each one without any effort. When one would approach the king from a blind spot, Goofy would come behind and block it with his shield, and knock it back, defeating it in a flash. Donald giving support from afar, used every spell he had. From thunder spells, to fire and ice, taking down all heartless that would come at Mickey & goofy's blind areas.

The group soon found themselves surrounded by heartless, by all sides. Wanting to help the girl as soon as possible, Riku giving a sign to the king, put his back on the king's back. Both warriors aimed their keyblades and fired light and dark energy towards the heartless, rotating themselves for a wide range of fire. Donald and Goofy held each others hands while Goofy spun them around, pointing their weapons out, and smashing the heartless hard enough to kill them. Sora and Kairi, launched themselves into the fray, wit Sora attacking with a barrage of attacks before Kairi jumped in front to deliver mahig attacks, repeating this motion over and over again, with such amazing speed, that they slayed each heartless in the blink of an eye. And within seconds, the heartless were all but mere puffs of smoke.

Recovering from her shock, the young girl warily approach the group. She had never seen such skill from anyone. And if she was honest, something about the white haired boy, was drawing her to him. He seemed so mysterious, was very handsome, and from what she saw, very powerful. She was curious about him, and found herself wanting to find more about him. It was then that she saw another creature coming towards him. The young man turned to see the creature, preparing to attack. But before Riku could even raise his sword, the heartless was frozen in place. Somehow, the heartless was encased in a wall of ice, which seemed to come from nowhere. Riku turned to his friends and noticed that they were surprised as well. But this left Riku confused, if it wasn't his friends, then who.....

Riku turned to face the girl and froze at what he saw. The girls hair resembled pure ice, and her hands had become claws of ice. He stood there and watched as the icy features disappeared from her form, returning to her former state. Everyone surrounding her was in total shock. This girl just transformed into something rather strange. Could she be one of the youkai Yen Sid mentioned?

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Sora, unable to hold the question in.

The young girl looked towards Riku, and with a little hesitation, she answered.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki. And your name is....Riku, correct? Thank you for rushing to my rescue." Said Mizore, bowing her head towards the group.

"Umm...Yeah...No problem. These are my friends, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. I take it you are a youkai, correct?" stated Riku, still a little shocked by what he witnessed. His question earned a nod from the young girl, confirming his question.

"We were on our way to the academy. Do you think you can help us? We're kinda new here." Asked Kairi, hoping to gain an ally in this world. Despite her being Youkai, this girl gave off no hint of cruel intentions, nor did she seem like an evil person.

Mizore's eyes widen at what Kairi stated, and she slowly backed away from the group. The warriors of the Keyblade, were startled by this girl's reaction, and wondered if it was something about the academy that made her weary. Before any could ask, she sprinted away from them heading for the woods.

"Shirayuki-san!! Wait!!"

Before Mizore reached the woods, all eyes darted towards the source of the voice. A young man with brown hair, and in a uniform, accompanied by a pink haired young woman, in a similar outfit, were running towards the group of people. But Mizore continued running after seeing who was approaching. The pair stopped in front of the Keyblade warriors, to catch their breath, before addressing the strange group of people.

"Excuse me! But we need your help! We're trying to find the girl that was just here! It's urgent that we find her!!" cried the young man, hoping that these people would help him.

"Okay, just calm down. We'll help you. Now can you tell us what's going on?" asked the king, earning a look of utter shock from the pair of teens.

"Umm...Tsukune? Did that mouse just talk?" asked the young girl, blown away by what she just heard.

"Yeah...I think he did...Maybe he's a youkai. Not sure what kind though. Are you, Moka?" asked the young man, known as Tsukune, whose question was answered by the girl shaking her head.

"We aren't youkai. We are here on a mission that we cannot fail." Stated the king.

Sora was the next to step up to the pair. The two young teens looked towards him, unsure of what to expect.

"I'm Sora. This is the king, Mickey Mouse. And these are our friends. Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. We just saved that girl from some black creatures known as heartless. Could that be the reason you're after her?" asked Sora, hoping to get some answers on where to start their journey.

"No. It's even worse. That girl is in trouble with the faculty. Last night, she froze two students and nearly beat them to death. The faculty is thinking of expelling her. We're trying to stop that from happening. But we have to find her." answered Moka, afraid for the girls well being.

Everyone looked at the pair in shock. That girl had seemed so innocent, so kind and afraid. How could she be so dangerous? Riku, was frozen in place. She couldn't have done something like that. She had just saved his life. No one that brave and sincere, would do something like that. There had to be more to the story, and the only way to find out was to find that girl. With that in mind, Riku raced after Mizore into the woods. The rest following shortly after.

Eventually the group came across a graveyard, which gave Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, a very eerie feeling. Donald shivered and stuttered at the sight laid before him.

"I'm scared too Donald. This place sure is creepy." Said Goofy, hoping to give his friend some comfort. But his efforts merely angered the short tempered duck.

"I'm not scared!!!" replied Donald. Out of nowhere a raven's cawing became frantic, causing Donald to cry out in fear. Everyone in attendance laughed at the sight. It seemed that not much has changed in the past two years.

"Oh, right. Tsukune, is it?" Asked Sora, earning a nod from the young man. "Can you tell us everything about Mizore? Why would the school want to expel her without any proof.?"

"I doubt what they say is even the truth. This whole situation seems way off." Stated Riku, obviously not happy with the circumstances.

"Well, to be honest, I don't believe it myself. But I feel responsible for her behavior. You see, yesterday, our club was passing out newspapers for the school. After everyone left, Shirayuki-san came up to me, and said I was cute. The rest of the day, she followed me around, and she wouldn't let me go. Eventually, I had to leave. I had made plans with Moka and my club members to have a party, and I didn't want to upset them. It was then that, she suddenly froze everything around her, and was slowly encasing me in ice." Stated Tsukune, relaying what happened to the group of people.

"While she was busy with Tsukune, she sent an ice clone to kill me. She wanted me out of the way, so she could have Tsukune to herself. But our friends came in time to save me, so we rushed to help Tsukune. After which I defeated her by Tsukune removing my rosary." Said Moka continuing the story.

"Wait. What does removing this rosary thing have to do with defeating Mizore?" asked Goofy, who brought up a very good point.

Moka was a little nervous of revealing the entire truth to everyone. But a glance from Tsukune told her it was ok. Moka and Tsukune couldn't explain it, but they seemed like good people. Maybe they can trust them.

"You see, if this Rosary comes off, I'll turn into a scary, terrifying, vampire." Finished Moka.

Everyone's eyes opened wide after Moka had finished her explanation. She was one of the vampire's Yen Sid warned them about. How could they have been so careless? They let one get close to them without them even noticing. But it was strange. Nothing about her seemed as evil as they suspected. Maybe she was one of the good Youkai. But still, they better be careful. No telling how dangerous she really is.

"So, if Moka's a vampire, then what are you Tsukune?" asked Sora, curious of the young man as well. If he was hanging around Moka, then he might be a vampire as well.

"Oh. Well, the thing is, that I'm a human. I got into this school by mistake. But I made friends here, and decided to stay. But we've been keeping my identity a secret. Luckily one of the rules here is to never reveal your true form to others." Replied Tsukune.

Hearing this, the others felt safe around the young man. And seeing as how they shared themselves with Sora and the others, Sora only saw it fair to tell them about why they are here. And so, they explained what they are, and why they are here. Everything, from the keyblades, to the heartless, and nobodies. Tsukune and Moka nodded their heads signaling that they understood.

They were finally reaching a clue as to where Mizore had run off to, when they noticed a sleet of ice building on the ground.

"I hope we find her soon. If you ask me, the faculty can't be trusted." Said Tsukune, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean, Tsukune?" asked Donald, curious of what Tsukune meant.

"Around the first semester, Shirayuki-san confessed to a teacher that she loved him. But he turned her down. She got upset and froze him, as a result. Now he's personally holding a grudge against her, and swaying the faculty into expelling her. The majority of this school's teachers are way too damn crooked!" answered Tsukune, angered by the school's choice of teachers.

"Well, then we just have to find Mizore and hope that we can clear all of this up before it's too late. By the looks of the ice, we should be getting close." Said Kairi, reffering to the ice.

As they continued on their search, Riku noticed a faint scent of darkness. He looked around the area, and noticed nothing. And with that, he cautiously followed the others. It wasn't long after that they found Mizore, crouched over a cliff. Tsukune and Moka slowly approached the girl, not wanting to alarm her.

"Shirayuki-san? It's me, Tsukune." All Tsukune received was a strong icy wind that blew in his direction. "Shirayuki-san, please. We're here to help. The school is planning on expelling you for nearly beating those guys to death. If we go to the school and explain things, I'm sure we can settle this."

As Tsukune finished his statement, Mizore's eyes widen at what was said. She slowly turned to see Tsukune accompanied by the strange group, and that boy. That mysterious young man, was all she could think about. Until now.

"That's not true. I never harmed them. Yes, I'll admit I froze them, but I unfroze them immediately after. They shouldn't have been hurt." Replied Mizore, earning shocked looks from everyone. That was a different story than what they had heard before. Hearing what she said only confirmed what Riku thought. Mizore was being framed.

"And that's all we need to hear. I think it's about time you told us the truth!! Come on out!! I know you're out there!!" Shouted Riku

Everyone's eyes turned to where Riku was facing and noticed a figure stepping out of the shadows. Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore's eyes widen at who they saw. The school's gym teacher appeared from out of the shadows, with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like I've been found out. How unfortunate." Said Kotsubo, chuckling at his predicament.

"Sensei? What are you doing here? What truth is Riku talking about?!" exclaimed Tsukune, suspicious of his teacher's motives.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm trying to get rid of this bitch." Said Kotsubo, referring to Mizore. "I can't forgive her for what she did. She confesses that she loves me, and when I decide to have fun, she freezes me. I don't take kindly to girls playing games with me. She claims I tried to rape her, but if she loved so damn much, why should it matter what the hell I decide to do to her? It should have been fine. But no, she took things too seriously. And I was merely playing around. I can't handle stupid shit like that."

"Kotsubo sensei?" whispered Mizore, unable to believe it was her gym teacher who had set her up. Though deep down, she didn't find it hard to believe. It was the kind of man he was. When she confessed to him, he tried to force himself on her. As a result of self defense, she froze him. After which, she found out about all of his habits. He would make fast moves on students, and toy with them until he was done with them. He even got one suspended from school. He was nothing but pure scum. And she was ashamed to say she fell for him once.

"Why would you do this? Why would you take advantage of one of your students?!" exclaimed Sora, disturbed by what he was hearing.

"You're nothing but scum!!" cried Donald, who couldn't stand the sight of this man.

"Say what you want. It doesn't matter. It will all be over soon. You see, being caught by you kids, puts me in a predicament. I can't have you going around spreading rumors. That could be troublesome. So I guess I'll just have to kill you all. Starting with miss Shirayuki!!" exclaimed Kotsubo, as his body began to change. His arms began to extends and morph into tentacles, as the back of his head swelled and morphed into the form of an octopus's carcass. Kotsubo was a kraken. A legendary creature that resembles an octopus. Legends say that a large one would be as long as Several Kilometers in length which even frightens the Vikings of the north. They are usually peaceful creatures, but when angry, hey will drag anything down to the bottom of the ocean.

Sora and the others summoned their weapons and prepared for battle. This would be he first time they fought a youkai. This would be a new battle on a whole new playing field. But if they wanted to survive, it was a battle they could not lose.

* * *

**I hope ya'll are happy!! That creepy pair of Cid and Yuffie was a halucination as well!!! And I ended up putting it in, so you'd know the horrors that I have seen!!! Who keeps playing Barney songs?!**

**Moka( kicks master in the head, knocking him out)**

**Tsukune- We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the author will work on the next one, along with other things soon. But for now, he really needs some sleep. Goodnight everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this one is a little short. But It's basically just a straight brawl. I'm adding a soundtrack to this one. And the first song is what you should play right off the bat. **

**Breaking Benjamin- Crawl**

**Ok, well I hope ya'll enjoy it. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sensei's rampage

Sora and his friends were shocked at Kotsubo's appearance. He was a hideous creature, whose heart was filled to the brim with Darkness. Riku, could smell the darkness and malice leaking from his body. And it was all aimed at Mizore, who was merely a victim to his cruel games. Knowing what this man had planned to do with her, gave Riku a feeling he hadn't felt in four years. Anger, and hate, filled him to the brim. This creature was too dangerous to be left alone. Especially with Mizore. Riku swore to himself, that he would protect Mizore with his life. Not a single tentacle would touch her. With this in mind, Riku charged Kotsubo, attempting to plunge his blade into the kraken's cold heart. Kotsubo, sensing this, reached out and slammed a tentacle into Riku's side. Sora followed behind Riku, and sliced the tentacle from Kotsubo's body, eliciting a scream of pain from the evil teacher. Kairi, followed by Donald, combined his fire spell with her wind spell, and launched a blazing tornado at the creature, while the king and Goofy charged forward. Kotsubo, using the strength from his tentacle's launched himself over the fire twister, and spun in the air, knocking the king and Goofy, backwards. Kairi, leaped towards the beast, and brung her blade down to sever another limb from Kotsubo's body. But the beast reacted in time, and twisted his body in the air, to bring another limb crashing on the girl's back, sending her crashing into the ground. Sora, enraged by Kotsubo's attack on Kairi, launched himself forward, and unleashed a barrage of attacks against the creature.

Kotsubo had received many blows until he wrapped his tentacles around Sora's frame, attempting to crush the keyblade warrior. Sora found himself unable to break free of the creature's grasp. His struggling only seemed to make Kotsubo's grip tighten against him. For Sora, all hope seemed to be lost, until from out of nowhere, Kotsubo's face was covered in ice, giving Sora a chance to break free. After freeing himself from the youkai's grip, Sora turned to see Mizore in her youkai form, ready to fight. Sora nodded his head, and began to transform into his master form. The trio of academy students were in awe. Sora wielded his Kingdom keyblade, along with a keyblade with a lion's head on the tip in the other, continuously twirling the blades. His clothes had changed from black, to yellow, and his blades surged with yellow energy. Immediately, Sora attacked the kraken, holding nothing back. He circled around him, unleashing lightning from out of nowhere, and followed with twin strikes from his blades. Mizore followed suit, and severed two more limbs with her ice claws, and landed a rising kick to her teachers face.

Kotsubo, responded by slamming a tentacle into her stomach, and send her flying towards her classmates. The trio, slided back a few feet back, nearly falling off the edge of the cliff. Kotstubo then did something that surprised Sora. His tentacles began to grow back, as if they were never severed. He then whipped out and grabbed Sora, slamming him into a nearby tree. Kotsubo then wrapped his arm around Sora's neck, attempting to break it in half, but before he can, Riku severed the limb once again, following up with a dark aura attack, which collided with the teachers chest. Kairi, took this chance, and slashed through his back and launched a fire attack onto the wound. Kotsubo, let out a pained scream at Kairi's attack. Before he can respond, the king and Donald attacked his front with a slash to his chest, and a thunder spell which forced the kraken to retreat. But this was merely a ruse. He was heading towards Mizore, and wrapped a tentacle around her foot, attempting to drag her to the bottom of the ocean. Mizore was yanked into the air, heading for the edge of the cliff. Before she goes over, she grabs onto the nearest thorn plant, which injures her hand, as she holds on tight. Kotsubo, angered by her resistance began to pull harder, wanting to see the yuki onna die.

"What's wrong, you stupid bitch?! Why won't you just give up and die?!! All you ever do is give people trouble!! You're nothing but an eye sore!! Nothing but a waste of frozen sperm and egg!! I'm only doing you and everyone else a favor!!! Now just fucking die already!!!" screamed Kotsubo, still trying to pull Mizore down.

His words felt like knifes stabbed into her heart. Mizore thought of Tsukune, and how he rejected her. And when she was little, and told a human boy what she truly was, only for him to call her a monster. And finally, she thought of Riku, and how he responded when he saw her true form. At this thought, she was ready to give in, until she remembered how he stood up for her, and defended her against those dark creatures. Something about him, called to her, made her feel safe. She wanted to understand him, and continue to feel that warm feeling he gave her. She didn't know the reason behind it, but she knew she couldn't give up on living until she found out what it was. So with that in mind, she continued to resist Kotsubo. But she was losing her grip, and it would only be a matter of time before she lost it. As all hope seemed lost for her, she felt a hand grab onto her. She looked up to see Riku, and Tsukune trying to pull her up.

"Mizore, hold on!! Don't give up on me!! Don't let him get to you!! He can't hurt you, Mizore!! I won't let him!! I promise, I'll protect you!! So, don't give up, Mizore!!" cried Riku, holding onto her with all his might.

"Shirayuki-san!! You once told me, that you and I were loners! But that doesn't have to be our fate! Before I came here, I was alone! But I made friends. Friends who care for me, and who I would honestly die for! We don't have to be alone! If you want, Me, Moka, Riku and the others, can be your friends. We won't let anything happen to you. But you have to live in order for that to happen!!" cried Tsukune.

Mizore looked up to Tsukune and Riku, and found strength in their words. As long as she had friends like these two, she had a reason to live. And with a new resolve, and newfound strength, she pulled herself out of Kotsubo's grip. Riku, and Tsukune pulled her up onto safer ground, glad that she was ok. Moka walked up to Tsukune and grabbed his hand.

"Tsukune, I can't stand here and do nothing! I'm gonna put a stop to this once and for all!!" and with that, Moka used Tsukune's hand and pulled off the Rosary. The entire area was filled to the brim with a dark aura, emanating from Moka's being. All who were present watched the display of raw power in awe. Kotsubo pulled himself up, just in time to see Moka's transformation. Her body began to mature into a more mature physic, while her hair turned from pink to silver. Her eyes were red with slitted pupils. Once the transformation was done, she glanced over to Kotsubo, the way a predator glares at it's prey. She grinned evilly at the now cowering teacher. All but Mizore and Tsukune were in complete shock. Moka's image was the exact image Yen sid had shown them. But how can this be? She seemed so kind and gentle before. How can this be the same girl?

"Tsukune, you are such a fool. I could have sworn I told you not to disturb me over such trivial matters as this. But then again, it was my outer self who removed the rosary. So I guess I'll let it slide for now. Besides, I was feeling a little anxious. Now, sensei. Be a gentleman, and show me a good time, will you?" said Moka in a low , dangerous, and seductive voice, that struck fear in everyone's hearts.

Kotsubo, out of desperation, charged the vampire head on. But before he could do anything, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Grabbing the back of his head, she slammed him into the ground, knocking him into a daze.

"So disappointing. And to think, a little worm like you caused all of this trouble. What a waste of my time. But the fact remains that pieces of shit like you deserve worse than death. Be glad I'm feeling merciful, otherwise I'd send you one a one way ticket to hell. Now you pathetic excuse of a youkai, KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" And with that, Moka unleashed a powerful kick to the side of Kotsubo's face, launching him off of the cliff. She then turned her attention to the keyblade bearers. That predatory grin never leaving her face. Her eyes shifted to Sora and Riku, who were helping Tsukune attend to Mizore. As she approached them, they drew their blades, ready to fight. There was no telling what she was capable of doing at the moment. She stops only two feet away from the pair, still smiling that sadistic smile.

"You two. Aside from the little mouse there, I can tell you hold amazing power. But let me be the first to warn you. This is a whole new playing ground. We youkai are nothing like those so called heartless and Nobodies. You'd better be ready to die when facing one of us. And on a side note, Sora was it? You truly are an interesting being. I'd like to try my luck facing you in combat. You and your friend here seem like such a challenge." Stated Moka. Before she could say anything else, she felt the tip of a blade touching the side of her neck. She looked back to see Kairi, with a look as cold as ice, staring her down.

"If you lay one hand on either of them, I don't give a damn how strong you are. I will see you fall before me." threatened Kairi, never moving her blade. Moka was shocked. She didn't even sense her there. Just how powerful were these guys?

"Wait! That's enough. There's no need for any of this. Moka, please. Leave them alone. They just helped us, for god's sake. Let them be. They're our friends." Stated Tsukune, rising to his feet in order to stop the oncoming brawl.

Moka, looked to Tsukune in pure rage. How dare he stand up to her like that? She wanted to punish the human for doing something so foolish, but something in his eyes, calmed her down, and filled her with the urge to do as he says. Her eyes soften a little as she looks towards the human. And she decides to relent on scaring the keyblade bearers. She could already sense that it was not working, anyway. Kairi, noticed the look in Moka's eye's and lowered her blade. She began to smile knowingly at Moka, who caught her gaze in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was woman's intuition or not, but something told her that Kairi, knew why she went easy on Tsukune. Moka felt her cheeks begin to heat up, so she rushed over to Tsukune and snatched the Rosary out of his hands. But before she replaced it, she whispered into Tsukune's ear. "Be careful. They are a lot stronger than they look. Something tells me that if I went against them, there's no telling if I would lose or not." And with that she replaced the rosary and collapsed into Tsukune's arms.

The others rush over to make sure she's ok, only to be reassured by Tsukune that she will be. And with that, the group began their trip back to the academy. Mizore, who was walking behind the group, sped up so she could be right next to Riku. The young man looked over to his left and noticed the purple haired girl and became curious to her actions. Mizore, looked up to the young man and started blushing under his gaze. He was just too beautiful.

"Umm....I-I-I wanted to....W-Well that is to say.....Thank you for trying to help me." stuttered Mizore. Talking to Riku, somehow made her nervous all of a sudden. Riku, looked at the young woman and smiled. She really was pretty cute when she was like this.

"It's ok. Just be careful, and don't let guys like that get to you." Stated Riku, who received a smile from Mizore in return.

And with that, the group continued on their way in silence towards the school. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them from the shadows.

"Man, those guys are strong. Especially that vampire chick. I'd better tell Midou about this. He'd love to hear of a new target." And with that, the shadow creature raced off, in a hurry to share what he saw. The others may not have known it, but a few heartless and nobodies were the least of their worries.


End file.
